Kasumioji Clan (Razeluxe)
The Kasumiōji Clan (霞大路家, kasumiōji ka; lit. "Misty Great Road Clan") is a high ranking noble family from Soul Society, with prestige just under that of the four great noble families. Specialty: Weapons Forging for the Royal Family. Overview The Kasumiōji Clan is a wealthy, noble family in Soul Society. High ranking nobles who didn't present themselves in public and their clan didn't associate themselves with Central 46 that much. The high ranking Kasumiōji is second to the four noble families. The Kasumioji clan has always had a female sovereign, it is an iron clad law that has been passed down generation after generation for centuries, thus a male cannot head the clan. As with all high ranking noble families the clan has immunity extraterritoriality. They have a loyal army of assassins that serve as their bodyguards who are now led by Kekyuu Koguchi and 3rd Seat Meru Mutsumi of the Ninth Division after the previous failures of their former family bodyguards. History Years ago the steward Gyōkaku Kumoi began misusing the clans special techniques for the casting of royal swords. He exploited their ancient secrets in order for the development of the Bakkōtō. He then used the prototypes to do experiments with test subjects. Gyōkaku Kumoi had risen through the ranks by secretly assassinating several Kasumiōji vassal Members that are loyal to Rurichiyo Kasumiōji. The Kasumiōji Clan has lost a large amount of vassals due to Kumoi's actions. After Kumoi attempted a coup against Soul Society he was killed along with all of his conspirators, restoring Rurichiyo as head of her clan and stabilizing the volatile situation. Current Events Clan Structure *'Matriarch': Head of the Kasumiōji clan. *'Princess': Heir to the Kasumiōji throne. *'Viceroy/Steward': A position that is used for a temporary governor of the family while the position of matriarch is vacant. The position is similar to a regent. *'Vassals': a servant who pledges him/herself to a lord/lady by giving "aid" or military service. Known Kasumiōji Nobles/Family Members *'Matriarch: Rurichiyo Kasumiōji - '''The current head of the clan and mother to Suri. *'Viceroy': 'Shū Kannogi' - Husband of Rurichiyo and father to Suri, also the current viceroy. *'Princess: [[Suri Kasumiōji|'''Suri Kasumiōji]] - The daughter of the previous heir to the Kasumiōji throne. *'Lord '- Rozeluxe Meitzen - '''Suri's fiancé. Vassals *Ryūsei Kenzaki' *Rusaburō Enkōgawa *Ryuji Mamoru *Kekyuu Koguchi *Meru Mutsumi *Kamina Kasumiōji *Yuuma Amaterasu Former Kasumiōji members *'Gyōkaku Kumoi' - The corrupt steward of the Kasumiōji Noble Family, the producer of the Bakkōtō and one of the two catalysts of The Kasumiōji Crisis. '(Deceased)' With the addition of some unnamed assassins, the following are the known assassins of the Kasumiōji Clan: *'Hanza Nukui' - The leader of the Kasumiōji assassins, Ichigo's first Kasumiōji rival. He is killed by Ichigo Kurosaki. '(Deceased)' *'Jinnai Dōko' - One of the Kasumiōji assassins. He is absorbed into his Bakkōtō when he overdoes the power increase during his fight with Rukia Kuchiki. '(Deceased)' *'Ryū Kuzu' - One of the Kasumiōji assassins. He survives his battle with Uryū Ishida, but is killed by Makoto Kibune on Gyōkaku Kumoi's orders. '(Deceased)' *'Genga' - One of the Kasumiōji assassins. He is killed by Yasutora Sado. '(Deceased)' Kasumiōji Associates *'Captain Shūsuke Amagai' - Gin Ichimaru's replacement and temporary leader of the 3rd Division and now the Captain of the 14th Division *'3rd Seat Makoto Kibune' - Hanza's replacement upon his death, Third Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira's rival, Kumoi's unofficial 'apprentice'. '(Deceased)''' Inventions *Bakkōtō *Reiryoku Adaptor (aka Haru) *Seishin Shinryaku Category:Kasumioji Clan Category:Clans Category:RazeOfLight